Who Says IMing is Boring
by ZachCammieAwesome
Summary: the whole gang is in here. It's over summer break and school year. There is a big surprise what is it.
1. Chapter 1

**GALLAGHER GIRL-CAMMIE**

**BEST FIGHTER-BEX**

**FASHIONISTA-MACEY**

**SOURTHERN CHICK-LIZ**

**CAMMIE LOVER-ZACH**

**I LOVE FOOD-GRANT**

**HACKER-JONAS**

**TOO COOL-NICK**

**Statuses**

**Gallagher Girl - Riding Lighting thinking about Zach I want a picture of that boy -smirk-**

**Best Fighter-In England enjoying summer with my boyfriend Grant**

**Fashionista- with Nick at the mall judging peoples clothes **

**Southern Chick- with Jonas trying to break this Liz, Jonas, CIA, Mom, Joe, and Abby proof firewall.**

**Cammie Lover- thinking about Cammie like always**

**I love Food- eating some delicious food with Bex in England **

**Hacker- with Liz trying to get through this Liz, Jonas, CIA, Mom, Joe, and Abby proof firewall.**

**Too Cool- with Macey judging people's outfits at the mall**

Gallagher girl and Cammie Lover has logged on

**Cammie Lover: hey Gallagher girl how is school**

**Gallagher Girl: Love the username not in school at the ranch **

**Cammie Lover: Cammie I love you, care about you, and so much more. I love everything about you that makes you you. So will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend? I know I'm in Nebraska coming to see you with a special present or presents.**

**Gallagher Girl: YES I will be your girlfriend I won't be here by myself and I love you too.**

**Cammie Lover: So Gallagher Girl do you think the gang will hack into this services and read it?**

**Gallagher Girl: Nope because I put up a Liz, Jonas, CIA, Mom, Joe, and Abby proof firewall.**

**Cammie Lover: yeah look out your window, Gallagher Girl**

**Gallagher Girl and Cammie Lover has logged off.**

**Best Fighter, I Love Food, Hacker, Southern Chick, Fashionista, Too Cool have logged on**

**Southern Chick: Can't read what Cammie and Zach were chatting about because of Cammie putting up a firewall called NO MORE SPYING ON ME.**

**Best Fighter: Do you think we should stop because Cammie is not telling us anything that is not normal.**

**I Love Food: Well how do you know she either tells you because she is scared you will interrogate her or it's when you are interrogating her.**

**Hacker: Grant has a point she doesn't seem comfortable when you ask her stuff like that.**

**Fashionista: Grant and Jonas are right we don't let her tell us on her own it will stop her from running away.**

**Best Fighter: I agree with the guys because she does run away after she says it most likely in a passage way or she starts being a chameleon. **

**Southern Chick: Nick where's Zach?**

**Too Cool: In Nebraska with Cammie that's all he told me and he threaten to punch me in the face if ask anything else.**

**Fashionista: What did he need you for?**

**Too Cool: For a first class ticket to Nebraska.**

**I Love Food: British Bombshell can we go eat some food now in the city not in your mansion.**

**Best Fighter: Come on Grant let's get some food I'm hungry.**

**Too Cool: I'm hungry too Macey can you make me a sandwich please with chips and a coke.**

**Gallagher Girl and Cammie Lover has logged on**

**Gallagher Girl, Southern Chick, Best Fighter, I Love Food, and Hacker: RUN!**

**Best Fighter: Did he just ask that?**

**Gallagher Girl: Yes he did.**

**Too Cool: What's the big deal?**

**Cammie Lover: Dude you do NOT ask Macey to do something like that for you.**

**Too Cool has been disconnected**

**Southern Chick: Macey what did you do?**

**Fashionista: Throw his laptop down and slapped him 3 times with a kick to where the sun don't shine area.**

**Gallagher Girl: Nice going Macey that is exactly what I would have done. **

**Cammie Lover: That hurts Gallagher Girl why would you do that to me? Where are you?**

**Gallagher Girl: It's funny and in Nebraska with you.**

**Cammie Lover: I know that, but where in Nebraska?**

**Gallagher Girl: with Lighting that's all. Got to go Lighting wants to move.**

**Hacker: Liz will you be my girlfriend?**

**Southern Chick: Yes**

**Fashionista: we are all dating yeah!**


	2. what you do

**GALLAGHER GIRL-CAMMIE**

**BEST FIGHTER-BEX**

**FASHIONISTA-MACEY**

**SOUTHERN CHICK-LIZ**

**CAMMIE LOVER-ZACH**

**I LOVE FOOD-GRANT**

**HACKER-JONAS**

**TOO COOL-NICK**

**Statuses**

**Gallagher Girl- with Zach in the tennis court beating him to a BLOODLY pulp **

**Best Fighter- Playing video games with Grant I'm so BLOODLY awesome at this game.**

**Fashionista- Shopping by myself some hotties are here I think Nick is following me**

**Southern Chick- Still trying to break through this firewall Cammie made with Jonas **

**Cammie Lover- With Gallagher Girl playing tennis dam she is way better than me she is way past me **

**I Love Food- Playing video games with Bex she's beating me.**

**Hacker- With Liz trying to break through this firewall Cammie made it's so hard.**

**Too Cool- Following Macey Two dudes just approached her time to make sure they know she's mine **

**Gallagher Girl, Cammie Lover, Best Fighter, and I Love Food has logged in**

**Gallagher Girl- GIRLS RULE!**

**Best Fighter- BOYS DREAM ABOUT THE GIRLS!**

**Cammie Lover- Do not!**

**I Love Food- Yes you do dream about Cammie.**

**Cammie Lover- Do Not**

**I Love Food- Yes you do we have the video to prove it and you talk in your sleep sometimes you screen Cammie's name we have to put on noise proof headphones and duct tape your mouth shut and knock the wind out of you.**

**Best Fighter- SO Cammie how do you feel about this?**

**Gallagher Girl- I wonder if I can help make the cake.**

**Best Fighter- CAMMIE ANSWER THE DAM QUESTION**

**Gallagher Girl – I think it's sweet.**

**Cammie Lover- Grant you are died I say dude.**

**I Love Food- Bex we need spy proof windows**

**Best Fighter- Why**

**I Love Food- because Zach is coming**

**Gallagher Girl- no he's not Grant he's staying with me for the whole summer unless you are coming**

**I Love Food- How did you know**

**Gallagher Girl- you just told me**

**Cammie Lover- Grant I swear you will pay when we get back to Blackthorne**

**I Love Food- ~gulp~ **

**Best Fighter- come on grant time to go out for lunch with mum and dad.**

**I Love Food and Best Fighter has logged off**

**Fashionista and Too Cool has logged on**

**Fashionista- I can't believe you did that**

**Gallagher Girl- what did Nick do this time**

**Fashionista- He was following me and when two boys approached me he came up and put his arm around me shoulder and told the boys I was his so back off. The boys were Danny and Justin.**

**Gallagher Girl- aren't those your cousins**

**Fashionista- yes then my cousins said chill because why would we hit on our cousin dump boo then before Nick understood what they side he broke Justin's arm and Danny's leg.**

**Too Cool- Macey I said I was sorry**

**Cammie Lover- Dude do something special for her she is a Gallagher Girl for crying out loud she will expect more than a sorry.**

**Gallagher Girl- Goode Zach you're learning**

**Fashionista- I'm leaving **

**Too Cool- me to Macey wait**

**Fashionista and Too Cool has logged off**

**Cammie Lover- Can we go riding instead of playing tennis**

**Gallagher Girl- you don't want to hurt you ego because I'm beating you to a BLOODLY pulp yeah I want to ride I'm out front already with Lighting Zach you are getting sloby Don't ever think about sneaking up on me because I see you and Lighting will be scared which means he goes crazy and I fall break something and it will be all your felt.**

**Cammie Lover- How you know what I was going to do**

**Gallagher Girl- spy**

**Hacker and Southern Chick has logged on**

**Southern Chick- hey guys Cammie why can't I break through this firewall**

**Gallagher Girl- because I learn from the best and I press some buttons that I didn't know what they meant so yeah**

**Southern Chick- you didn't use your computer did you**

**Gallagher Girl- NOPE all I remember is the password to activate it like I do everytime me and Zach are chatting alone.**

**Hacker- I give up since we don't know what computer Cammie use we can't figure it out so sorry Liz can we go to the beach.**

**Southern Chick- did you use that computer we found at your grandparent's ranch. Yes we can just wait**

**Gallagher Girl- yes I did **

**Southern Chick- I will break it when I get there this summer.**

**Gallagher Girl- okay**

**Hacker- Liz she wasn't suppose to know**

**Cammie Lover- it's okay Liz Grant already told her.**

**Hacker and Southern Chick- good**

**Hacker and Southern Chick has logged out.**

**Cammie Lover- Let's go makeout**

**Gallagher Girl- sorry got to help make the cake for the neighbors when they come over.**

**Cammie Lover and Gallagher Girl has logged out**


	3. what you say

**I decided to add I story into this IM story hope you enjoy I hate doing authors notes**

**Cammie's Pov**

**Zach and I are helping Grandma make the dinner I go to the pantry to get some ingredients, but there is Zach blocking me. With one head above my head and the other one going up and done my leg. "So Gallagher Girl do these neighbors have a boy about our age?" "Yes Blackthorne they have 4 kids two twin girls who are 3 and a boy our age and another who is 25." "I never made out with someone in a pantry." With that he started kissing me and after 2 minutes and 25 seconds we were in a very heated makeout session. "I think we should go, but before you go back give yourself a minute to calm down." I walked back to the kitchen with the ingredients. After 5 minutes and 4.25 seconds Zach came back and kissed me. When we were down me and Zach went to get ready in our rooms. I got dressed in some torn jeans with a t-shirt that Zach had gotten me it said Zach and Cammie forever and always on the front and the had the elevator with him offering me M&Ms. It was adorable he got it for my birthday. Zach meet me outside of my room with faded jeans and a t-shirt that I got him with the same words on the front, but on the back it had a picture of me and him kissing it's his favorite picture. **

**When the Johnson family got here we sat down I was in between Zach and Braden. This means once his older brother got there was no room, so Zach sat me on his lap which was fine with me. When Zach and I cleaned up the table Braden saw the back of our shirts and said "are y'all dating?" Before I could even say anything Zach replied, "Yes, got a problem with that." "Yes, I do who do you think you are coming here and think you can be Cammie's boyfriends?" "First of all Braden you are not my family second Zach is my boyfriend and that's not your decision no approval needed from you at all third Zach makes me happy he helps me more than you can and you can imagine so go hangout with everybody else because you are not my friend that you were last year." Then when I was done with the little speech I Kissed Zach and sometime Braden left, but I know that me are together forever and always. We went to the barn and got on my horse Lighting with me driving and Zach holding me. We rode until we were at a clearing that you could see the sunset.**

**Zach's Pov**

**Did someone mention it was the summer before senior year? NO goode because I'm proposing to Cammie right now.**

**I stood Cammie up and kissed her then got down on one knee and said, "Gallagher Girl I love you with all my heart and everything I have. I knew you were the one for me the first time I meet you and I knew you would be different than all the others because you are there for me and you weren't falling for me like the others you that I was an ass which I was and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me? She screamed, "YES YES YES" I put the ring on her finger, but she didn't bother to look at it though I guess she saw it in my eyes because she said, "I don't need to know what the ring looks like because all I need to know is that you will be with me for the rest of all our life."**

**We went back to the house and into Cammie's room and start making out it was sweet, loving, and passionate all at once. **


	4. Catching up

**GALLAGHER GIRL-CAMMIE**

**BEST FIGHTER-BEX**

**FASHIONISTA-MACEY**

**SOUTHERN CHICK-LIZ**

**CAMMIE LOVER-ZACH**

**I LOVE FOOD-GRANT**

**HACKER-JONAS**

**TOO COOL-NICK**

**Statuses**

**Gallagher Girl-With Zach Missing my BFF**

**Best Fighter- With Grant who is getting ready to get slapped**

**Fashionista-Nick is a died man (checking out girls)**

**Southern Chick- gave up on trying to get this firewall down that Cammie built**

**Cammie Lover- With my Gallagher Girl Need some guys here besides the neighbors whose son has a crush on my girlfriend **

**I Love Food- Eating lots of bacon I LOVE BACON, BUT I LOVE MY BRITISHBOMBSHELL MORE**

**Hacker- at the beach with Liz**

**Too Cool- I'm sorry Macey**

**Fashionista and Gallagher Girl has logged in**

**Gallagher Girl- what did Nick do this time?**

**Fashionista- He wanted me to take me shopping. So me being me I said okay. I spent 500 dollars when we went and he got really mad. You know that shirt you got me right?**

**Gallagher Girl- that 500 dollar design shirt yes**

**Fashionista- okay so went to get ice cream he smeared his ice cream all over it.**

**Too Cool and Cammie Lover has logged on**

**Gallagher Girl- NICK YOU ARE DIED TO ME YOU SMEARED ICE CREAM ON THE SHIRT MACEY WAS WEARING DID SHE TELL YOU THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND SHIRT AND IT COSTED ME 500 DOLARS OUT OF MY OWN DAMN MONEY YOU IDIOT. I SWEAR ONE YOU FREAKING ASS GRAVE IF THAT SHIRT IS RUINED YOU WILL PAY BECAUSE THEIRS ONLY 5 IN THE WHOLE WORLD.**

**Cammie Lover- Gallagher Girl calm down**

**Fashionista- Run Zach as fast as you can**

**Too Cool- I agree with Macey with this one**

**Cammie Lover- what did I do**

**Fashionista- 1. You told her to calm down while she was pissed. 2. She's either running toward you to knock you out or. 3. She is hiding**

**Cammie Lover has been disconnected **

**Too Cool-Cammie what did you do to him?**

**Gallagher Girl- I tackled him and get him where the sun doesn't shine slapped him 5 times and gave him a black eye.**

**Best Fighter, I Love Food, Southern Chick, and Hacker has logged in**

**Best Fighter- Cammie we will all be there by tomorrow k**

**Gallagher girl- okay got your rooms ready. I'm dragging Zach to his room and to the door. And he won't be able to get out unless he has the key and I took all his spy equipment. Got to go help Gran.**

**Gallagher Girl has logged out**

**Best Fighter- what did he do now**

**Fashionista- he told her to calm down while she was pissed.**

**I Love Food- Big mistake I'm Cammie's cousin bye**

**I Love Food has logged out**

**Best Fighter- Okay I'm going to go find him damn why we have to be in the mansion**

**Best Fighter has logged out**

**Fashionista- Nick let's go now so you can pay Liz and Jonas go pack**

**Fashionista, Too Cool, Hacker, Southern Chick have logged out.**


	5. the end for now

**GALLAGHER GIRL-CAMMIE**

**BEST FIGHTER-BEX**

**FASHIONISTA-MACEY**

**SOUTHERN CHICK-LIZ**

**CAMMIE LOVER-ZACH**

**I LOVE FOOD-GRANT**

**HACKER-JONAS**

**TOO COOL-NICK**

**Statuses**

**GALLAGHER GIRL- Preparing dinner while grandparents are out**

**Best Fighter- On a private jet with Macey, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Grant**

**Fashionista- Time to kill Grant**

**Southern Chick- time to sleep**

**Cammie Lover- clean in the barn **

**I Love Food- calling Cammie**

**Hacker- trying to find out how Cammie and Grant are related**

**Too Cool- Macey don't kill Grant**

**Gallagher Girl and I Love Food has logged in**

**Gallagher Girl- you told them**

**I Love Food- yes**

**Cammie Lover, Best Fighter, and Too Cool has logged on**

**Cammie Lover- why didn't you tell me Grant was your cousin **

**Gallagher Girl- it wasn't important got to keep cooking feast for our friends' bye**

**Gallagher Girl and I Love Food has logged off**

**Fashionista and Hacker logged on**

**Cammie Lover- where's Liz**

**Hacker- sleeping on me**

**Cammie Lover – Jonas are you blushing**

**Fashionista- yes he is all over**

**Best Fighter- Nick logged of if you are going to sleep**

**Too Cool and Hacker logged off**

**Cammie Lover- why did Jonas log off **

**Best Fighter- he was dozing off**

**Fashionista- Is Cammie really cooking **

**Cammie Lover- yes I went in there a few times she is also singing she's making a lot of food**

**Best Fighter- okay thought she was lying **

**Cammie Lover- no she was not lying when will you guys be here**

**Fashionista- in 2 hours 4 minutes and 2.36 seconds**

**Cammie Lover –okay got to go Cammie needs help with the food**

**Best Fighter- nothing better happen**

**Cammie Lover- she wants me to help her with the seafood and she is getting on for a few to confirm that**

**Cammie Lover has logged off**

**Gallagher Girl is on**

**Gallagher Girl- Zach is only helping me with the food because Grant eats so much got to go bye grandparents can't know me and Zach were on here chatting got it**

**Best Fighter and Fashionista- Got it bye**

**Best Fighter, Fashionista, and Gallagher Girl logged off**


End file.
